kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Hidenori Ishida
is a veteran Kamen Rider Series director. Directing credits *''Kamen Rider Kuuga'' - 17 episodes (2000-2001) **Episode 1: Revival **Episode 2: Transformation **Episode 7: Grief **Episode 8: Archer **Episode 13: Suspicion **Episode 14: Omen **Episode 19: Artifact **Episode 20: Smile **Episode 25: Wandering **Episode 26: Myself **Episode 34: Tremble **Episode 35: Emotion **Episode 40: Impulse **Episode 41: Control **Episode 47: Decision **Episode 48: Kuuga **Episode 49: Yusuke *''Kamen Rider Agito'' - 8 episodes (2001-2002) **Episode 11: The Past Tied Together **Episode 12: The Crash in the Lake! **Episode 18: The New Boss **Episode 19: Breakup Decision? **Episode 26: Restored Memories (Agito) **Episode 27: Ryo Dies… **Episode 47: The Mystery of the Sky! **Episode 48: The Governor of Stars *''Kamen Rider Ryuki'' - 17 episodes (2002-2003) **Episode 3: School Ghost Story **Episode 4: School Ghost Story 2 **Episode 9: Shinji's Arrested!? **Episode 10: Knight's Crisis **Episode 15: Iron Mask Legend **Episode 16: Card of Destiny **Episode 22: Raia's Revenge **Episode 23: Changing Destiny **Episode 29: Marriage Interview Battle **Episode 30: Zolda's Lover **Episode 35: Enter Tiger **Episode 36: The Battle Ends **Episode 43: The Hero Fights **Episode 44: Glassy Happiness **Episode 48: The Final 3 Days **Episode 49: Granting a Wish **Episode 50: A New Life *''Kamen Rider 555'' - 13 episodes (2003-2004) **Episode 5: Original **Episode 6: Trio × Trio **Episode 12: Ryūsei School **Episode 13: Friend of Foe? **Episode 20: The Beautiful Assassin **Episode 21: Accelerating Spirits **Episode 26: Enter, Delta **Episode 27: Ryūsei School Breaks Up **Episode 28: Dark Clover **Episode 35: The Resurrection Riddle **Episode 36: Restored Memories **Episode 43: Red Balloon **Episode 44: Final Mail *''Kamen Rider Blade'' - 9 episodes (2004-2005) **Episode 1: The Indigo Warrior **Episode 2: The Mysterious Rider (Blade) **Episode 9: A Fighter's Destiny **Episode 10: The Manipulated Warrior **Episode 17: The Evil Belt **Episode 18: Spirits That Manipulate Darkness **Episode 19: One Who Conquers Darkness **Episode 39: Reunion...Father and Daughter **Episode 40: Parting With the Past *''Kamen Rider Hibiki'' - 12 episodes (2005-2006) **Episode 1: The Echoing Oni **Episode 2: The Howling Spider **Episode 7: Majestic Breath Oni **Episode 8: Shouting Wind **Episode 15: Weakening Thunder **Episode 16: Roaring Oni **Episode 21: Gathering Demons **Episode 22: Becoming a Cocoon **Episode 26: Counting the Days **Episode 27: Eternal Bonds **Episode 34: Beloved Bonito **Episode 35: Fallen Angel *''Kamen Rider Kabuto'' - 13 episodes (2006-2007) **Episode 1: The Strongest Man **Episode 2: The First Two-Step Transformation **Episode 7: No. 2 Appears **Episode 8: Angry Tofu **Episode 29: The Dark Kitchen **Episode 30: Miso Soup Ascension **Episode 35: The Hellish Brothers **Episode 36: Red Shoes' Recklessness **Episode 41: The Strongest Defeated **Episode 42: Worst Terror VS Worst Fear **Episode 47: Rushing into the Last Chapter **Episode 48: Tendou Dies!! **Episode 49: Path of Heaven *''Kamen Rider Den-O'' - 10 episodes (2007-2008) **Episode 7: Jealousy Bomber **Episode 8: Sad Melody, Loving Memory **Episode 15: Bath Jack Panic **Episode 16: Star of Happiness, Criminal's Surrender **Episode 21: Fighting Style **Episode 22: An Unspeakable Future **Episode 27: Schedule-Disrupting Fang **Episode 28: Too Lucky, Too Excited, Too Strange **Episode 41: Candy Scandal **Episode 42: Memory Update *''Kamen Rider Kiva'' - 16 episodes (2008-2009) **Episode 3: Heroic: Perfect Hunter **Episode 4: Reverie: Wild Blue **Episode 9: Symphony: Ixa, Fist On **Episode 10: Sabre Dance: Glassy Melody **Episode 17: Lesson: My Way **Episode 18: Quartet: Listen to Your Heart's Voice **Episode 23: Variation: Fugitives Forever **Episode 24: Emperor: Golden Fever **Episode 29: When the Saints Go Marching In: I Am King **Episode 30: Curtain Raising: Kiva's Identity **Episode 31: Applause: Motherly Dedicated Transformation **Episode 40: Encore: Nago Ixa Explosively Returns **Episode 41: Lullaby: Release the Heart **Episode 46: Full Stop: Farewell, Otoya **Episode 47: Break the Chain: Obey Me! **Episode 48: Finale: The Inheritors of Kiva *''Kamen Rider Decade'' - 8 episodes (2009) **Episode 8: Welcome to the Blade Restaurant **Episode 9: Blade Blade **Episode 14: Super Den-O Beginning **Episode 15: Here Comes Super Momotaros! **Episode 22: Wanted: Diend **Episode 23: End of Diend **Episode 30: Rider War: Prologue **Episode 31: Destroyer of Worlds *''Kamen Rider W'' - 13 episodes (2009-2010) **Episode 13: The Q on the Radio/Targeted Princess **Episode 14: The Q on the Radio/Live Catastrophe **Episode 19: The I Doesn't Stop/That Guy's Name Is Accel **Episode 20: The I Doesn't Stop/Kamen Rider Style **Episode 25: The P's Game/The Doll Has Sticky Fingers **Episode 26: The P's Game/Akiko on the Run **Episode 33: Y's Tragedy/The Woman Looking For Yesterday **Episode 34: Y's Tragedy/Brother & Sister **Episode 41: The J Labyrinth/The Psychotic Villainess **Episode 42: The J Labyrinth/The Diamond Is Hurt **Episode 47: The Abandoned U/A Request From Philip **Episode 48: The Abandoned U/Eternal Partners **Episode 49: Goodbye to the E/A Bouquet of Justice to This City *''Kamen Rider OOO'' - 10 episodes (2010-2011) **Episode 13: A Siamese Cat, Stress and the Genius Surgeon **Episode 14: Pride, Surgery, and a Secret **Episode 19: The Red Medal, the Detective, and Betrayal **Episode 20: The Decoy, Quantification, and the Flaming Combo **Episode 27: 1000, the Movie, and the Combatant **Episode 28: 1000, the Kamen Riders, and the Birthday **Episode 33: Friendship, Chaos, and the Belt Left Behind **Episode 34: The Best Friend, Uses, and Their Relationship **Episode 39: The Nightmare, Security Cameras, and Ankh's Revenge **Episode 40: Control, a Birthday Party, and the Disappearing Ankh *''Kamen Rider Fourze'' - 12 episodes (2011-2012) **Episode 5: Friendship, Inside and Outside **Episode 6: Electric Shock, Steadily **Episode 13: School Refusal **Episode 14: Stinger Onslaught **Episode 19: Steel Dragon, Unmatched **Episode 20: Transcendent Magnetism **Episode 27: Transformation Rejected **Episode 28: Star Storm Comeback **Episode 37: Star Follower Selection **Episode 38: Winner Determination **Episode 43: Light and Dark Twins **Episode 44: Star Luck Ritual *''Kamen Rider Wizard'' - 10 episodes (2012-2013) **Episode 20: Learning the Truth **Episode 21: The Dragons' Wild Dance **Episode 32: Dangerous Part-Time Job **Episode 33: Things Money Cannot Buy **Episode 38: The Stolen Hope **Episode 39: What was Forgotten on the Pitch **Episode 44: The Son's Keepsake **Episode 45: A Smile in the Chest **Episode 52: The Kamen Rider Rings **Episode 53: Neverending Story *''Kamen Rider Gaim'' - 14 episodes (2013-2014) **Episode 12: New Generation of Riders Appear! **Episode 13: Gaim and Baron, Tag of Friendship! **Episode 18: Farewell, Beat Riders **Episode 19: The Gifted Secret Weapon **Episode 20: The Invasion Begins with the End of the World **Episode 21: Yggdrasill's Secret **Episode 24: The New Formidable Enemy: Over Lord **Episode 25: Gridon and Bravo, the Strongest Tag **Episode 32: The Strongest Power! Kiwami Arms **Episode 33: Beat Riders' Great Gathering **Episode 40: Awakening to the Over Lord **Episode 41: Clash! The Over Lord King **Episode 46: Fate's Victor **Episode 47: Transform! And to the Future Movies *''Kamen Rider Blade: Missing Ace'' (2004) *''Kamen Rider Kabuto: God Speed Love'' (2006) External links * at the Category:Directors